Saviour of Smallville
by wereleopard
Summary: My challenge answer was 42.  Lionel takes a chance and it backfires on him


Title: The Saviour of Smallville  
>Author: werelopard58<br>Email: .uk  
>Rating: PG-13 at most<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Smallville  
>Challenge: CLFF Wave 42 - The Answer<br>Summary: My challenge answer was 42. Lionel takes a chance and it backfires on him.

Martha slowly opened the door of the office. Her mouth opened in shock and she was frozen to the spot. Lionel's bodyguards were brutally beating up Lex. She knew that she had to stay quiet even though her first reaction would have been to help the young man.

"How could you son." Lionel sneered. "How could you buy the plant? What for these people? These are the ones who are the first to blame you and never apologise when they are proved wrong."

"What you were going to do was wrong?" Lex choked out the words.

"You're pathetic, it's all for Clark Kent isn't it?"

"This has nothing to do with Clark."

"Of course it has, you're in love with the boy and doing the best you can for him to love you. He never will. Jonathan and Martha would never allow the precious son to be in a relationship with you. You ruin everything you touch."

"I know all I'm going to have with Clark is friendship, but it is still the most important relationship I've ever had. At least now I know I'm capable of love. That is something you are unable to do."

"I'm not finished with you Lex, unless you sell me back the plant by tomorrow midday. I want you out of this mansion. This belongs to me. I'll make sure this town know what you and the Kent boy have been doing."

"We haven't been doing anything." Lex tried to stand, but was kicked to the ground again.

"Would they believe a rumour of Lex Luthor blackmailing the nice Clark Kent for sexual favours, he agrees to protect his family. Would they believe that Lex?" Lionel laughed as he headed for the door.

Martha moved so she was hidden around the corner. "Poor Lex." She whispered.

Lionel shut the door to the office and turned to one his bodyguards. "Michaels once I have left in the helicopter come back here and make sure Lex doesn't take anything that isn't his. He's going to refuse me again and that can't be allowed. Time for the Kent's to hear some news about their loving son and the spawn of Satan Lex Luthor." He chuckled as he headed off.

As soon as he was out of sight Martha rushed into the office and went to help Lex who was struggling to his feet.

"Mrs Kent you have to leave." Lex looked at the door quickly.

"Your father has gone." Martha gently touched his face. "How could he do this to you?"

"Mrs Kent, I…" He stuttered to a stop having no idea what to do he either lets a town suffer or his best friend. Really there wasn't a choice Clark would always come first.

"Lex we need to get you packed up and to the farm." Martha so his eyes open wide with fear and also hope. "I heard what your father said, what he was going to say. Don't worry let's get you packed."

"I don't think I can." He mumbled ashamed of his weakness.

"We'll send Jonathan and Clark later; you need to get out of here." Martha wrapped her arm around his waist and took hold of the other one that lay across her necks.

Michaels walked in a frown on his face. "Mrs Kent." He mumbled.

"Tell Mr Luthor that Lex will be staying with us. My son and husband will be up later to collect his things. Oh and I quit. He'll have it in writing."

XXXXX

Jonathan and Clark started to get things ready for dinner. He hated that his wife was working for Lionel Luthor but they did need the money. He heard the truck pull up and turned to Clark, this was early, too early for her to be home. They both rushed outside and saw her trying to help a very beaten up Lex out of the cab.

"Lex." Clark cried out and rushed to his best friend's side taking most of his weight.

"Clark please lay him on your bed. Not now Jonathan we'll talk later." Martha ordered she saw Lex open his mouth to speak. "Don't you say a word Lex Luthor, you need to rest and you are not leaving my house. Not until we all talk. Clark stay with him and make sure he rests. I mean it."

"Yes mom, come on Lex let's get you lying down before you fall down." All Clark wanted to do was to go and find the person or people that had done this to his friend. In fact Lex meant more than just friendship being alien was enough; he had to be a bisexual alien who was in love with a 24 year old bald billionaire. Life sucked. "Why me." He muttered.

"Why you what?" Lex asked.

Clark blushed at being caught out. "Life, why is life like this."

"42" Lex answered simply.

They stopped inside of Clark's room as they turned to each other.

"What?" Clark was really confused, which happened a lot.

"You wanted the meaning of life right?" Lex waited until Clark nodded. "Well the answer is 42. You've never watched Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy have you."

"Is that where's it's from?" Clark wanted to know Chloe had said it a couple of times which had confused him and Pete completely.

"Life's also a roll of the dice; you never know what is going to come up." Lex couldn't help but chuckle at the blank look again. It looked so cute on Clark. "The number of spots on a set of dice."

"Oh really." Clark paused and counted them up in his head. Suddenly Lex's body felt a lot heavier. "I'm so sorry Lex." He mumbled as he literally carried Lex to his bed and laid him down gently.

XXXXX

Jonathan stood watching his wife, something was really wrong and he didn't mean how Lex looked. If they were both at the castle only one person could have done this.

Martha stared at where Clark and Lex had vanished through. She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband and sobbed.

"What's wrong Martha?" Jonathan really wasn't sure that he actually wanted to know.

"Lex brought the plant without his father knowing. Lionel wasn't happy, when I got to the office Lionel's bodyguards were already beating up Lex." Martha paused not sure how say the rest without getting her husband angry as well. He was one of the people in town that Lionel was relying on.

"So we are getting dragged into the Luthor war." Jonathan growled.

"No Jonathan, Lionel was closing down the plant. Lex brought it to keep it open. He used his inheritance that was left from his mother. There is something else Lex is in love with Clark and Lionel is going to try and use that to make Lex sell the plant." She said the last part quickly.

"He's what? If he's laid a hand…"

"Shut up. Lionel was right about one thing. Anything wrong in this town Lex is blamed but has anyone ever apologised," she waited for a moment. "Clark could do worse than someone who loves him completely. Knowing Lex wants to protect Clark; he would sell the plant and go back under his father's thumb. Is that what you want?"

"You know it isn't but Lex Luthor, you aren't making things easy do you?" He said a small smile on his face.

"I don't know if Clark feels the same way about Lex." Martha said trying to give him a little hope.

"But you think he is, don't you?"

"Yes I do whether he knows it or not." Martha said giving her husband a kiss.

XXXXX

Clark looked down at the now sleeping man. He couldn't believe it at what his parents said. He was only listening so Clark could find out what happened to Lex. A growl erupted from deep within his chest at the thought of what Lionel had done just because son wanted to break out and start his own life. To be a better man than and his father. Even to fall in love with a farm boy.

"I'll protect you Lex." Clark gently stroked Lex's face. They would get through this together no matter what.

"Clark, love you." Lex's mumbled and moved closer to Clark's body.

Clark couldn't help the sappy look he knew that was on his face. He gently managed to move Lex across and climbed in next to him. Holding him tightly, it didn't take long before his own eyes became heavy and he also fell asleep.

XXXX

Martha and Jonathan headed upstairs to check on Lex. She couldn't help the smile on her face they looked so cute together. Clark was flat on his back and Lex's head lying on his shoulder.

She turned to look at her husband. Jonathan shook his head and smiled. He knew that look no one was going to hurt her family and Lex Luthor has now officially been adopted into the Kent household whether he liked it or not.

He was stubborn but not too stubborn as Martha went through every single thing that Lex did to help, through all the problems and how many of them had been Lex's. None, they had all been Lionel's. She was right about one thing no one apart from Clark had apologised.

What about Clark?

What about Clark's abilities?

They had discussed that as well, this decision was up to their son whether they liked it or not.

XXXXX

Lex slowly started to wake. His body ached so badly it was a good thing about his healing otherwise he would definitely need a hospital. The next thing he noticed was his head was on a chest, a strong male muscular chest. Looking up towards the face he saw Clark smiling back at him.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Sore, but better." He suddenly realised that he was in bed with Clark, if Mr Kent came in. Lex groaned in pain as he moved.

"Stop moving Lex." Clark held him gently against him.

"Your father." Lex mumbled but relaxed against the other body.

"Dad and mom have popped in a few times to check on you. I do need to move though dad and I have to get your things from the castle."

"Let's go." The bald billionaire managed to get to his feet, slowly.

"Lex you don't need to come, just tell us what you need." Clark's voice was soft.

"I'm not letting you and your father go there by yourselves." Lex's bruised face full of determination.

"Fine but mom is not going to be happy with you." Clark warned.

XXXXX

"Lex what are you doing out of bed." Martha rushed over to him. "Clark why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried." Clark whined.

"Mrs Kent I am going back to the castle to get my things. I can always find a hotel." Lex offered them an out.

Martha turned to her husband.

Jonathan walked over to Lex and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're staying here, for everything you've done for this town and us we wouldn't have it any other way. Are you sure about coming with us?"

"I'm sure Mr Kent." Lex said embarrassed and blushing slightly.

"It's Martha and Jonathan." He grinned at the shock on the younger man's face.

"Thank you …Jonathan."

Martha laughed at her men, all three of them. She promised to herself that if Lionel did anything to Lex he would regret it. "Hold on." She ran off with a piece of paper in her hand. She noticed all of their looks. "It's my resignation letter."

"My father is not going to like this." Lex said as they made their way to the truck.

"Well let me count the ways I care whether your father likes this nor not." Jonathan turned and smiled at the young man.

XXXXX

Lionel stood in the mansion his arms crossed over his chest. Not only had Lex disobeyed him again but Martha had seen him and decided to quit.

"Hello father." Lex hobbled in helped my Jonathan and Martha just in case Clark was needed.

Clark walked over to Lionel and handed him a piece of paper. "This is my mom's resignation." He said with a smile.

"You'd better be careful Lex, without my protection so many things could happen to you." Lionel warned as he slowly followed Lex and the Kent's to his bedroom to collect his things.

"Make not yourself such a promise of that life which is not yours to dispose of." Lex said softly. He could see Clark look at him in confusion. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." Lex explained. "It's from a play, The Duchess of Malfi."

"LEX!" Lionel shouted he did not like to be ignored.

"What? You've gotten rid of me. You should be happy. I'm a failure remember." Lex muttered smiling as Martha laid a hand on his arm.

"Martha there is something you should know about Lex, about Lex and Clark." Lionel's voiced softened as he looked at her.

Martha glared at him. "I heard what you said Lionel. Nothing has happened between Lex and Clark. If anything did I would be honoured that my son found someone that loved him that much. Whether anything happens between them or not is none of your business Lex is now a part of our family."

Jonathan wrapped an arm around Lex's shoulders as Lionel turned to him hoping for an ally. He was mistaken. "Come on Lex let's get your stuff and get out of here you need more rest."

Lionel opened and closed his mouth. His face flushed red. "Lex this is your last warning." 

"Ok father. I'm too tired to play this game with you anymore. You win the war, I concede." Lex was tired, bone-tired and sick of these games.

XXXXX

Lionel watched as Lex and the Kent's left. This was not over, no matter what his son thought. Lionel Luthor did not lose especially not to his freak of a son. There were meetings he had planned for today.

XXXXX

As soon as Lex had been settled again, Clark curled up with him. Jonathan called Gabe and explained what had happened, what Lionel had said. Just in case he tried to cause problems at the plant.

XXXXX

Gabe couldn't believe that Lex never told them where the money came from. Everyone who worked at the plant respected and trusted Lex but there was always the doubt because of whose son he was. This dispelled that. It was time to call for a meeting.

XXXXX

Clark was slowly waking up and smiled sleepily at Lex leaning over, without thinking he leaned over and kissed him. Then closed his eyes for a moment until he released what he had done. His green eyes suddenly wide with fear, Clark tried to pull back. His face glowed red with embarrassment.

Lex just smiled and leaned forward kissing him on those succulent lips.

"I love you Lex." Clark whispered as the pulled away from each other.

"I love you too." Lex ducked his head trying to hide the happiness on his face.

Clark placed a finger under Lex's chin and lifted his head. "I know I heard mom and dad talk about it."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Lex said with a sigh and cuddled into Clark. "I'm so tired of doing this alone."

"We'll think of something together, as a family. You're not alone anymore." Clark tightened his arms around the older man. No one was ever going to hurt Lex again.

XXXXX

Lex's body still bruised and sore but was healing quickly. It made Martha want to cry, it just proved how badly he had been hurt. They sat on the sofa while Martha and Jonathan sat on the chairs.

"What's the plan Lex?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know I'm a little lost on what to do next. I do have money and my penthouse in Metropolis. The only business I own is the plant. I could travel each day, or work from the city." Lex mumbled as his mind ran through the million possibilities.

"Well Martha and I have been talking. What you like to stay in Smallville?" Jonathan wanted to know.

Lex blushed and ducked his head desperately trying not to look at Clark. "Yes I would but…"

"Well," Jonathan interrupted him quickly. "We have some land, we are willing to sell it to you and maybe you could build your own house there. We would like to see our son now and again now that you and he are…" The older Kent waved his hand around. "Wait, you two are together right?"

"Yes, as of this morning really." Clark said with the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on his face.

"You can stay here, we can change the barn into a temporary work office or you could work in here until your own place is built. How does that sound?" Martha explained.

"I'd like that, thank you so much for your support." Lex said.

"You're part of our family; you're a part of Smallville." Jonathan chuckled at the look on Lex's face.

"Will it affect you with me being here? With me and Clark?" Lex wanted to know, he didn't want to cause any more problems.

"If people don't like it, that's tough. The most important things are that you and Clark are happy."

XXXXX

Gabe looked up when Lionel walked into his office.

"Mr Luthor, how can I help you?" He said politely knowing exactly what was going to be said.

"It's about Lex?" Lionel said his voice smooth.

"What about him?" Gabe wasn't giving anything away.

"Well you have heard about what he is doing to the Kent boy. With Clark being a friend of your daughters I was sure that you wouldn't want someone like Lex around her." Lionel smiled toothily.

"What you mean a hard worker protects the people he cares about? I've spoken to Jonathan. We don't want you around here Mr Luthor. Please leave before I ask security to escort you out."

"You'll regret this." Lionel barked.

"You were going to sell the plant Mr Luthor and we were all going to lose our jobs." Gabe reminded him nicely.

Lionel turned and stormed out. Gabe waited for the door to close and picked up the phone.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he put down the phone and snuggled into Clark's arms smiling at Martha and Jonathan.

"What's going on Lex?" Martha asked.

"LexCorp has now had its first big contact." Lex couldn't help but laugh. He had hidden himself away with the phone and when he had come out his eyes were red from crying.

"Who?" Clark asked as he nudged him gently.

"Wayne Enterprises. Bruce is an old friend from school. I had to talk to him alone to explain, to prove that I had changed. There is also a chance of spreading Smallville produce out to not only Metropolis but further out." Lex turned to Jonathan. "Do you think you could get the farmers together so we can talk about the possibilities?"

"I think I can do that between what Martha and I have said you have Gabe and everyone at the plant backing you." Jonathan couldn't help but laugh. "Lex Luthor the saviour of Smallville."

The End

N/B Not sure if I am going to do a sequel but I am tempted.


End file.
